dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Laserjet (Dakotaverse)
Through practice, Laserjet learned how to manipulate light to create the illusion that he could move at super speed. He also either acquired or built a prop raygun which he used to fool observers that the gun not himself generated his powerful lasers. He completed the deception by donning a sleek, red costume and adopting the swift sounding alias, Laserjet. Over the next year, Laserjet embarked on a one-man crime wave throughout Dakota. He proved so cunning that Dakota Police did not know he existed and thus did not realize a number of high-profile robberies were the work of the same thief. Laserjet also managed to elude Dakota's growing number of superheroes. Laserjet finally clashed with a superhero when his daylight robbery of a major shopping mall caught the attention of the teen crimefighter, Static. The light manipulating thief took a nearby shopper hostage since he was unsure he could defeat Static. After rescuing the hostage, Static tried to captured Laserjet, who used his light-based illusions to convince his opponent that he was a speedster. Thus, the wily Laserjet was able to escape among the crowd of shoppers while making Static look foolish in the process. Impressed by defeating his first superhero, Laserjet decided to play a game of cat-and-mouse with Static by committing a series of increasingly bold crimes. Laserjet soon became bored and thus let the hero finally catch up with him at the Dakota Plaza Mall. The thief again turned the tables on Static by creating the illusion that he had split himself into an army of raygun-wielding duplicates. While Static focused all his electrical attacks on the duplicates, the real Laserjet safely looked on from the other end of the mall. Due to overconfidence, Laserjet caused his copies to vanish and began taunting Static over his incompetence. Furious, Static hurled a bolt of electricity at Laserjet, who instinctively turned invisible to make it appear he had fled at super-speed. This time, Laserjet was struck down, but his invisibility field remained active despite his unconsciousness. Thus, Static left the mall, again believing that Laserjet had slipped from his grasp. The unseen Laserjet was later awakened when one of the cops arriving on the scene tripped over him. After the cop left, Laserjet turned visible, collected the stolen money that he stashed in a garbage can, and calmly walked away. By this point, Static began to suspect the true nature of Laserjet's powers. So, Static set a trap at the one shopping mall the Laserjet had not robbed and patiently waited. Sure enough, Laserjet broke into the mall and was surprised to see Static already there. Still, Laserjet boasted that Static would again fail to catch him and ignored the hero's warning that the mall's floor was slippery. What Laserjet did not know was that Static used his powers to cover the mall's floor with sheets of paper held in place with tiny electrostatic charges. Hence, when Laserjet moved at "super-speed," he did not create a gust of wind that would blow away the paper. Instead, Static noticed a just a small section of the paper was disturbed as an invisible Laserjet tried to evade the hero. With his secret exposed, Laserjet went on offense by firing lasers at Static, who quickly destroyed the thief's raygun and tackled him. In a panic, Laserjet temporarily blinded Static with a light burst and fled for the mall exit. However, Static thwarted Laserjet's escape by cancelling the electrostatic charges on the paper, thus rendering the floor as slippery as the hero had earlier warned. Laserjet then tried to burn through the paper with a laser, but Static implemented the final phase of his trap by giving the thief an electrostatic charge opposite that of the paper. In moments, Laserjet found himself bound in a thick layer of paper that he could not burn through without setting himself on fire. Static turned over the defeated and humiliated Laserjet to the police. | Powers = * Photokinesis: Laserjet has the superhuman ability to generate and manipulate light for various effects. His power also permits him to control light from external sources. ** : Laserjet can render himself invisible by refracting all wavelengths of light in the vicinity around himself. Unlike others with similar powers, Laserjet can only refract light when he is in contact with an object, preferably one of equal volume to himself. Naturally, he can render the object he is touching invisible as well. Laserjet's invisibility field produces no visible distortion effects, making him impossible to detect visually. Laserjet can use an object larger or smaller than himself to turn invisible, but his movements will create a slight distortion noticeable by keen observers. There is no limit to how long Laserjet can remain invisible. In fact, he has remained unseen even while unconscious. ** : Laserjet can reconfigure light in his vicinity into a holographic duplicate of himself. Apart from lacking shadows, this hologram is quite realistic. Laserjet often used this power to pretend to be superhumanly fast by creating a duplicate a great distance away while turning himself invisible. As a result, he could convince an observer that he was moving faster than the human eye. Laserjet also can create an entire army of holographic duplicates at once, thus convincing his opponent that he has the power of bio-fission. ** : By concentrating, Laserjet can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, from his hand. The maximum temperature these lasers can reach is unrevealed, but he did use one to slice open an armored car's door in seconds. To conceal the true light-based nature of his powers, Laserjet channeled these lasers through a prop raygun. Laserjet's holographic duplicates have also fired lasers at their opponents. However, it is unclear if these lasers are real or mere illusions like the duplicates themselves. ** Light Burst: Laserjet can release a powerful burst of light from his body to blind and disorient opponents. He uses this trick as a weapon of last resort when he is cornered. | Abilities = * | Strength = Laserjet has the strength of a man of his age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Laserjet must be in contact with an object to turn himself invisible. | Equipment = During his robberies, Laserjet uses a trash can to stash his stolen goods and money. He can also use the can to turn invisible as when he flees from the scene of his crimes. Laserjet chose a trash can because it is easy to carry and appears inconspicuous in public areas like malls. | Transportation = | Weapons = Laserjet carries a prop raygun through which he can channel his lasers. The gun has no offensive properties otherwise. | Notes = Laserjet was the last supervillain that Static would fight before the cancellation of his self-titled series. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1996 Character Debuts Category:Bang Babies Category:Identity Unknown Category:Photokinesis